


Игры и вопросы

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно спасти принцессу, чтобы понять, что тебе нужна не она</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры и вопросы

Это началось как мелкая месть. Хлоэ грызло не поражение в simulate battle — а оскорбительно продемонстрированное единство людей с общим прошлым. Результату вступительного экзамена он был скорее рад, а вот отстраненность человека, которого он признал своим командиром, страшно бесила. Поэтому он с удовольствием взял на заметку оказавшуюся успешной тактику Мишеля: нарушай границы.

Мишель вис на руках, благодарил за мелочи, втихую шутил над Наной за завтраком и, наконец, добился своего — Ая перестал шарахаться, позволял плюхаться рядом на диван и без напоминаний варить утром какао.

Хлоэ звал завтракать и на чай, подкалывал Хидаку, заставляя вмешиваться, подкидывал новые книги и тянул обсуждать прочитанные.

Идея о чрезмерности вкладываемых усилий ни разу не пришла ему в голову. Осторожные улыбки сменялись открытыми, забота Аи о команде стала видимой, а от разделенного однажды в смену зеленого чая ещё долго было светло и ясно в голове и на душе.

Игра сменилась потребностью в истории с Кристиной: Ая нёс девушку на руках, Хлоэ ковылял следом, но, очнувшись в госпитале, едва удержал на губах первый вопрос Нане — просто потому, что он был бы об Ае, а не о Кристине.

Кристина выздоровела, насколько смогла, а Хлоэ отпустило — он спас свою принцессу, и теперь его слишком тянуло на штурм других башен. Другой башни.

Башня не сдавалась. Хлоэ почти ненавидел Аю во время реабилитации. Тот был безжалостен, заставляя насиловать тело упражнениями ещё до того, как заканчивалось назначение обезболивающего. Под конец каждого занятия в голове у Хлоэ оставался только гулкий хруст и упрямая готовность держаться, сколько необходимо, и даже больше. Занятия становились всё чаще, и злое торжество от полученного внимания росло в груди, обжигая с каждым проведенным вместе часом всё жарче.

Хлоэ задумался о том, где Ая находит время для всего остального, когда тот, в очередной раз вымотав его до состояния желе и позволив упасть на мат, неторопливо опустился рядом.

Хлоэ ткнулся мокрым лбом в твердое бедро рядом и тихой дрожью отозвался на ладонь, взъерошившую макушку и теплом скользнувшую по спине. Горячие пальцы щепотью прихватили ямки над ягодицами, и Хлоэ бросило в жар. Окаменевшая от усталости спина словно сама выгнулась следом за ласкающей рукой, и Хлоэ вскинул голову, ловя спокойный открытый взгляд.

Ая не прятал заботы и нежности, приученный к теплу, и ждал ответа, готовый отступиться. Самому Хлоэ этот ответ даже не нужно было искать.

Иногда в заданных вопросах он содержится изначально.


End file.
